Derek Hough
| died= | hometown= Salt Lake City, Utah | partner= 5: Jennie Garth (4th) 6: Shannon Elizabeth (6th) 7: Brooke Burke (1st) 8: Lil' Kim (5th) 9: Joanna Krupa (4th) 10: Nicole Scherzinger (1st) 11: Jennifer Grey (1st) 13: Ricki Lake (3rd) 14: Maria Menounos (4th) All-Stars: Shawn Johnson (2nd) 16: Kellie Pickler (1st) 17: Amber Riley (1st) 18: Amy Purdy (2nd) 19: Bethany Mota (4th) 20: Nastia Liukin (4th) 21: Bindi Irwin (1st) 23: Marilu Henner (6th) }} Derek Hough was a professional dancer in Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Emmy Award-winning and New York Times best-selling author Derek Hough, the only six-time champion in franchise history of the hit ABC show Dancing with the Stars, started dancing in his hometown of Salt Lake City, Utah, at age eleven. Just one year later, he moved to London to live and train with the top dance coaches in the world and attend the prestigious Italia Conti performing arts school where he studied theater, music and dance. A multi-talented entertainer, two-time Emmy Award winner and seven-time nominee for Best Choreography, Hough has appeared in film, television and stage projects as an actor. He made his feature-film debut for director Duane Adler and producer Robert Cort in the feature film Make Your Move, and recently was featured in the ABC series Nashville. His stage performances include Radio City Music Hall's Spring Spectacular, costarring alongside the Tony Award winning Laura Benanti and the critically acclaimed production of Footloose, which he starred as the male lead in London's West End. Hough was one of the featured dancers on the original Dancing with the Stars tour and a choreographer on the BBC (UK) hit show, Dance X. In addition to choreographing the hit music video "Parachute" for British popstar Cheryl Cole, Hough performed live with her on her 2010 concert tour in England and France to rave reviews and standing ovations. Hough can also add author to his growing list of credits. His memoir Taking the Lead; Lessons from a Life in Motion hit stands in August of 2014 and rapidly was named to the prestigious New York Times Best-Seller list during two non-consecutive time periods. In 2014, Hough and his sister Julianne teamed for a live stage dance concert MOVE Live on Tour, performing in fifty cities around the country. In 2015, they toured again, selling out scores of venues on their 47-city outing. With celebrity partners on Dancing with the Stars that have included Brooke Burke, Shannon Elizabeth, Jennie Garth, Ricki Lake, Maria Menounos, Nicole Scherzinger, Jennifer Grey, Kellie Pickler, Amber Riley, Amy Purdy and Bindi Irwin, Hough is best known for his innovation and daring choreography on the show. Hough is the winningest professional dancer with six Mirrorball Trophies. His work has brought him Emmy nominations and inquiries from the film and music world regarding his dance knowledge and ability. Dancing with the Stars 5 Derek was partnered with Jennie Garth. Placed 4th. Scores Jennie-Derek-Promo5.jpg Jennie-Derek-Promo5-1.jpg Derek_Hough_5.jpg Tumblr l5n93zl28s1qcd9u2o1 400.jpg Performances Jennie Garth & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha - Week 1 |Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 2 Quickstep |Week 2 - Quickstep Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 3 Tango |Week 3 - Tango Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 4 Paso Doble|Week 4 - Paso Doble Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 5 Samba|Week 5 - Samba Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 6 Mambo|Week 6 - Mambo Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 7 Rumba|Week 7 - Rumba Jennie Garth & Derek Hough Week 8 Jive|Week 8 - Jive Jennie Garth & Derek Hough - Foxtrot|Week 8 - Foxtrot Jennie Garth and Derek Hough - Second Tango, Week 9 of Season 5 - High Quality|Week 9 - Tango Jennie Garth and Derek Hough - Second Cha Cha Cha, Week 9 of Season 5 - High Quality|Week 9 - Cha-Cha-Cha Jennie Garth and Derek Hough DWTS - Voted Off Week 9, Season 5|Elimination Dancing with the Stars 6 Derek was partnered with Shannon Elizabeth. Placed 6th. Scores Shannon-Derek-Promo6.jpg Derek_Hough_6.jpg dwts country.jpg Performances Shannon Elizabeth & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha |Week 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Dancing with the Stars 2 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 2 - Quickstep Dancing with the Stars 3 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 3 - Jive Dancing with the Stars 4 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 4 - Viennese Waltz Dancing with the Stars 5 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 5 - Samba Dancing with the Stars 6 - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 6 - Rumba Dancing with the Stars 7(1) - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 7 - Tango Dancing with the Stars 7(2) - Shannon Elizabeth|Week 7 - Mambo Dancing with the Stars 7(3) - Shannon Elizabeth|Elimination Dancing with the Stars 7 Derek was partnered with Brooke Burke. Placed 1st. Scores Brooke-Derek-Promo7.jpg Derek Hough S7.jpg Brooke-derek-trophy.jpg Brooke.jpg Performances Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Cha-Cha-Cha|Week 1, Night 1 - Cha-Cha-Cha Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Quickstep|Week 1,Night 2 - Quickstep Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Paso Doble|Week 3 - Paso Doble Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Viennese Waltz|Week 4 - Viennese Waltz Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Samba|Week 5 - Samba Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Jitterbug|Week 6 - Jitterbug Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Rumba|Week 7 - Rumba Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Foxtrot|Week 7 - Foxtrot Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Tango|Week 8 - Tango Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Mambo|Week 8 - Mambo Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Jive|Week 9 - Jive Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Salsa|Week 9 - Salsa Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Freestyle - Finale|Week 10 - Freestyle Brooke Burke & Derek Hough - Viennese Waltz - Finale|Week 10 - Viennese Waltz Season 7 - The Mirror Ball Winners|The Winners Dancing with the Stars 8 Derek was partnered with Lil' Kim. Placed 5th. Scores Lil_Kim-Derek-Promo8.jpg Derek Hough S8.jpg Dancing with the Stars 9 Derek was partnered with Joanna Krupa. Placed 4th. Scores 1 Due to Len Goodman's absence in week two the 7 was awarded by stand-in guest judge Baz Luhrmann. 2 Due to illness, Hough was unfortunately unable to perform that night. Krupa performed this dance and the Group Hustle with stand-in partner Maksim Chmerkovskiy. Joanna-Derek-Promo9.jpg Derek Hough S9.jpg Dancing with the Stars 10 Derek was partnered with Nicole Scherzinger. Placed 1st. Scores Nicole-Derek-Promo10.jpg Derek Hough S10.jpg Nicole-derek-win.jpg Nicole.jpg Performances Nicole Scherzinger & Derek Hough - Paso Doble HD Dancing with the Stars 11 Derek was partnered with Jennifer Grey. Placed 1st. Scores Jennifer-Derek-Promo11.jpg Jennifer-Derek-Promo11-1.jpg Derek Hough S11.jpg Jennifer-grey-derek-hough-trophy.jpg Jennifer.jpg Dancing with the Stars 13 Derek was partnered with Ricki Lake. Placed 3rd. Scores Ricki-Derek-Promo13.jpg Derek Hough S13.jpg Dancing with the Stars 14 Derek was partnered with Maria Menounos. Placed 4th. Scores Maria-Derek-Promo14.jpg Maria and Derek S14 1.jpg Derek Hough S14.jpg Derek Hough S14 1.jpg Maria-derek-rumba.jpg Tango-maria-derek.jpg Dwts bollywood.jpg Dancing with the Stars 15 Derek was partnered with Shawn Johnson. Placed 2nd. Scores Shawn-Derek-Promo15.jpg Derek Hough S15.jpg Shawn-johnson-mambo-dwts.jpg Dancing with the Stars 16 Derek was partnered with Kellie Pickler. Placed 1st. Scores Kellie-derek.jpg Kellie and Derek S16 1.jpg Derek Hough S16.jpg 16Week 9-Flamenco-Derek-Kellie.jpg Season-16-mirror-ball.jpg Kellie-derek-trophy2.jpg Dancing with the Stars 17 Derek was partnered with Amber Riley. Placed 1st. Scores Amber-Derek-Promo17.jpg Derek Hough S17.jpg Derek+Hough+Amber+Riley+Dancing+Stars+Season17.jpg DWTS-S17E01.jpg Amber-derek-charleston.jpg Amber-riley-derek-hough-mirror-ball.jpg Amber.jpg Dancing with the Stars 18 Derek was partnered with Amy Purdy. Placed 2nd. Scores 1Score from guest judge Robin Roberts. 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up", Purdy did not perform with Derek Hough and instead performed with Mark Ballas. Hough performed with NeNe Leakes. 3Score from guest judge Julianne Hough. 4Score from guest judge Donny Osmond. 5Score from guest judge Redfoo. 6Scores from guest judge Ricky Martin. 7Score from guest judge Abby Lee Miller. 8Score from guest judge Kenny Ortega. Amy and Derek S18.jpg Derek Hough S18.jpg Derek Hough S18 1.jpg Derek Hough S18 2.jpg dwts martin.jpg Amy and Derek S18 Week 8 Argentine Tango.jpg Dancing with the Stars 19 Derek was partnered with Bethany Mota. Placed 4th. Scores Bethany & Derek S19.jpg Derek Hough S19.jpg Derek Hough S19 1.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 74610748 813093889120515 2418282163756842646 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 72338865 152125542723769 1861724689244867074 n.jpg Dwts.arnoldcarsonslater 70805258 421376478800059 2276514923872356752 n.jpg Dancing with the Stars 20 Derek was partnered with Nastia Liukin. Placed 4th. Scores Derek_Nastia.jpg Nastia and Derek S20 1.jpg Derek_Hough_20.jpg Dancing with the Stars 22.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 6 Team Dance.jpg TeamYOLO S20 Week 6.jpg Andy Grammer S20 Finale 2.jpg Dancing with the Stars 21 Derek was partnered with Bindi Irwin. Placed 1st. Scores Bindi-Derek-Promo21.jpg Derek_Hough_21.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win1.jpg Bindi-Derek-Win2.jpg Bindi and Derek S21 Champions.jpg Dancing with the Stars 23 Derek was partnered with Marilu Henner. Placed 6th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. 2 Score given by guest judge Idina Menzel. Marilu-Derek-Promo23.jpg 23-Derek-Promo.jpg Derek-Promo23.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_Jive_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_2_Foxtrot_7.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 1.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 2.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 4.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 9.jpg Pro Number S23 Week 2 Results 10.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Laurie_and_Val_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Derek_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg Emma and Sasha Engaged 9.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_10.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4_Paso_11.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_4.jpg Derek_S23_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 1.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 2.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 3.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S23 Week 5 8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_10.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5_Viennese_11.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_James,_Sharna,_Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_1.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_6_Cha_Cha_7.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7_Charleston_8.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_1.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_2.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_3.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_4.jpg S23_Week_7_Team_Future_5.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_7.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_7.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Argentine_8.jpg Dwts 23 week 8 team.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_8.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9_Samba_7.jpg All Couples S23 Week 9.jpg Team_Cubs_1.jpg Team_Cubs_2.jpg Team_Cubs_3.jpg Team_Cubs_5.jpg Team_Cubs_6.jpg Team_Cubs_7.jpg Marilu,_Derek,_Terra_and_Sasha_Elimination.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Marilu_and_Derek_Elimination.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_1.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_2.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_3.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_4.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_5.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_Eliminated_6.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Week_9.jpg Derek_S23_Week_9.jpg Marilu_and_Derek_S23_Finale.jpg Performances Marilu & Derek's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Trivia * Derek is the older brother of former pro and judge Julianne Hough. * Derek is the second cousin of Season 20 contestant Riker Lynch. * Derek holds the record of most DWTS wins, with six. * Derek dated India de Beaufort from 2000 until 2008. * He dated former partner Shannon Elizabeth from 2008-2009. * He is currently dating troupe member Hayley Erbert. * Derek has a rescue dog named Romie. * Derek was part of the "Bust a Move" event for breast health that took place in Ottawa, Canada, where he led a fitness session. During the event, $1,048,258.60 was raised for breast cancer. * Derek is a judge on World of Dance alongside producer Jennifer Lopez and Ne-Yo. * He had come in fourth place five times (two of these points of elimination he had been in first place, one of them he had been in second.) Other Pics Derek1.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_1.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_2.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_3.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_4.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_5.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_6.jpg Julianne_and_Derek_Move_7.jpg Derek and Bindi S24 Week 8 1.jpg Derek and Bindi S24 Week 8 2.jpg FarberWedding9.jpg FarberWedding12.jpg FarberWedding17.jpg Category:Males Category:Professionals